Episode 1: Mock Town Mayhem
Mock Town Mayhem is the first episode of One Piece Adventures. Summary Mars is secretly riding on a ship of vicious pirates that are going to Mock Town. The ship hits land as Mars gets off the ship the pirates notice him asking Mars who he is. Mars unexpectedly runs causing the pirates to think he is a bandit, since he is running. The captain and his crew then begin chasing after Mars throughout Mock Town. As Mars is running he hits an apple stand which causes apples to fall and causes the captain's crew to slip on it and fall. The captain easily jumps over the apples and gets made at his crew for failing so easily. Mars jumps on top of a roof, along with the pirate captain following. When suddenly Mars fall through a roof, and the roof he fell through appeared to be the roof of a bar tender. As Mars fell through the roof he landed on this guy's table which caused his drink to fall. The pirate captain eventually jumped through the hole and pulled out a shotgun. He then shouted "FIRE" and start firing everywhere killing countless of people inside the bar. Supreme was brave though and hit the captain in the head with his lead blade which knocked him out. Due to the countless firing Supreme got hit by three bullets in the stomach. The bar owner was mad and said that he never wanted pirates to be in his bar again. Mars grabbed him and slammed him to the ground and walked out the bar. He was thankful for Supreme. Supreme walked out too and now the two both start to hear yelling. The people were yelling "FISHMEN". Supreme start walking towards the direction the people were coming from. Mars was hesitant to go with him and asked Supreme if he was going alone. Supreme said he is if Mars doesn't go with him and eventually Mars followed him. The whole town got empty and a whole bunch of fishmen saw them and suddenly surrounded Supreme and Mars. All pointing their swords at them. Supreme wasn't scared at all and Mars was just hesitant. Out of no where a giant crab came and attacked the fishmen and homes. Supreme had summoned it using the power of his Devil Fruit. Mars eventually knocked all the fishmen out while their group leader a shark fishman named Kevin was left. Kevin easily jumped over the crab and landed a clean strike at Supreme's thigh. Kevin started to be lifted into the air by a web with a giant spider pulling him up from the roof. As quickly as possible Kevin cut the web and escaped. There was more mayhem to come though. The pirates from earlier that were chasing Mars and tripped over the apples woke up and noticed him. They all charged at Mars and slashed at him, but Mars released metal over his skin which is the power of his devil fruit. The pirates were surprised as it was nothing like they ever seen before. One of the pirates then said "Heh...I have a plan...". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1